Forever and a Moon
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: One shot. StormxSquirrel. Please read! Takes place during/after Moonrise. Stormfur is in love with Squirrelpaw, and he needs to find out how she feels. When she finds him watching the stars, will his feelings be revealed? And how will SHE feel?R&R please!


**Hello Warriors fans! I made this one shot for Stormfur, my favorite warrior cat ever! The pairing is StormxSquirrelxBramble (I think)(It is Stormfur is in love with Squirrelapw, and you'll find out how Squirrelpaw feels) It takes place after Moonrise (book two of the New Prophecy series) So, spoilers if you haven't read that yet. I like the pairing, but it never happens in the books, by the way.**

**I own _nothing_ Warriors! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Stormfur watched the stars as he was trying to sleep. He was traveling home with his friends Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Squirrelpaw, and Crowpaw. They had just left the mountains where Stormfur's sister, Feathertail, had died saving the Tribe of Rushing Water from the giant evil cat, Sharptooth. Stormfur missed his sister so much, every night he would watch the stars and hope that she was happy among StarClan.<p>

But the stars weren't the only thing that Stormfur would watch. Stormfur would also watch Squirrelpaw. He was in love with the little ginger ThunderClan apprentice, though he couldn't admit it to her. He _knew_ that she was in love with Brambleclaw, a cat from her clan, though she _acted_ like she wasn't. Tonight, Stormfur padded out of the makeshift den and watched the stars, sitting alone. Suddenly, he heard a twig crunch and he turned around. Squirrelpaw was padding over towards him.

"You must miss her a lot," Squirrelpaw meowed quietly.

"I do," Stormfur agreed. "But I _have_ to imagine her happy, in StarClan, with our mother."

"I'm so sorry Stormfur," Squirrelpaw meowed, pushing into his fur.

"Squirrelpaw, I know this is a strange time, and thing, to ask . . . but . . . how do you feel about Brambleclaw?" Stormfur asked.

"_That_ annoying fur ball?" Squirrelpaw laughed. "He's a good . . . friend."

"Squirrelpaw," Stormfur meowed. "I know this is . . . _sudden_, but, I have to tell you something. Squirrelpaw, I _love_ you."

"W-what?" Squirrelpaw asked, as if she hadn't understood what Stormfur had just said.

_I thought that this might happen,_ Stormfur thought.

"Squirrelpaw, I-I'm sorry," Stormfur meowed. "I just wanted you to know how I feel about you. I think that you're a wonderful, kind, beautiful cat, and I think that Brambleclaw is a very lucky cat to be able to have you."

"Why do you think that he _has_ me?" Squirrelpaw asked.

"Because, you always seem to look like you love each other," Stormfur meowed. "Or at least, you look like _you_ love _him_."

"There's _nothing_ going on between me and him," Squirrelpaw meowed.

"R-really?" Stormfur gasped.

"You're the first to ever feel like that towards me," Squirrelpaw meowed. "And Stormfur, I think that you should hear how _I_ feel."

"O-okay," Stormfur meowed.

"I think that _you_ should know that I feel the same way about you," Squirrelpaw meowed. "I-I wish we were from the same clan . . . things would then be so much easier."

"I could always join ThunderClan," Stormfur offered.

"But you _can't_ leave RiverClan!" Squirrelpaw meowed. "It's your home!"

"RiverClan has nothing keeping me there anymore," Stormfur meowed sadly. "Feather and Silverstream are both dead, along with my mentor, Stonefur. My only family is in ThunderClan, and that's Graystripe."

"You _could_ join," Squirrelpaw meowed. "Then we _could_ be together. Or I could join RiverClan."

"I couldn't ask you to leave your mother, father, sister, mentor and your whole _life_ just to be with me," Stormfur meowed.

"I would though," Squirrelpaw meowed. "To be with you."

"I would too," Stormfur meowed. "I'll ask Firestar when we return to the forest, after warning RiverClan. Okay?"

"Yes," Squirrelpaw whispered to Stormfur. "I would _love_ that."

"What are you talking about?" A voice meowed from behind the two cats. Brambleclaw!

"Nothing!" Squirrelpaw meowed defensively. "Stay out of my fur, Brambleclaw!"

"At first we were talking about . . . Feathertail," Stormfur meowed.

"Oh," Brambleclaw meowed, hanging his head in grief. "She will be missed by everyone."

"And _then_ we were talking about Stormfur joining ThunderClan," Squirrelpaw meowed.

"Why?" Brambleclaw meowed.

"Why _wouldn't_ he?" Squirrelpaw meowed. "We want to be together, and he didn't want me to leave ThunderClan, so he's going to come join ThunderClan."

"Wait," Brambleclaw meowed. "Why do _you two_ want to be together? And why would Stormfur join ThunderClan? He has a home in RiverClan!"

"We want to be together," Squirrelpaw meowed. "Because we're in _love,_ Brambleclaw."

"_Really?_" Brambleclaw almost hissed.

_This isn't going to well,_ Stormfur thought. _Brambleclaw _is_ in love with Squirrelpaw!_

"But Squirrelpaw," Brambleclaw meowed. "_I_ love you!"

"What?" Squirrelpaw hissed. "Why would _you_ love _me?_"

"Why _wouldn't_ I?" Brambleclaw countered.

"I love Stormfur!" Squirrelpaw hissed.

"I-I," Brambleclaw stammered. "I . . . I'm going back to sleep."

"Stupid fur ball," Squirrelpaw hissed as Brambleclaw left.

"Don't worry Squirrelpaw; we'll have a great life together. Brambleclaw won't break us apart," Stormfur meowed. "Our love will last forever and a moon."

"Yes," Squirrelpaw meowed; falling asleep snuggled up with Stormfur. "Forever and a moon."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? Please review, whether you like it or not. Just no flames please.<strong>

**Also, if you liked this, keep a look out for a possible multi-chapter fan fic based on StormxSquirrelxBramble or possibly . (it will mostly be StormxSquirrel)**

**So yeah, if I _do_ end up making it . . . read and review it.**

**But for now, please read and review this one shot! (and maybe check out some of my _other_ stories?) XD**


End file.
